Robots may be programmed to perform a variety of tasks and often must traverse one or more paths in performing programmed tasks. For example, to retrieve an object and place the object in a container, an end effector of a robot must traverse a first path to reach a pick up location for the object, then after picking up the object must traverse a second path to reach a location for placing the object in the container. Various techniques may be employed for determining a path to be traversed by a robot in performance of a task. For example, some robots may be configured to automatically determine an appropriate path for performing a task based on sensed environmental conditions and/or other factors. For instance, some robots may determine a path to an object based on detecting a position of the object, then using a path planner to determine the shortest path to reach the position of the object. Also, for example, some robots may be configured to learn paths based on the user physically manipulating the robot. However, robots configured to learn paths based on the user physically manipulating the robot may be constrained to learning the path based on a single technique that is particularized to the robot. While the single technique of a robot enables paths to be defined for the robot, it may not offer a user the flexibility to define certain paths and/or certain segments of a path in a desired manner.